ramdom insanidier
by Yami Nefertari
Summary: yugi joey and bakura steal 2 cars and get in to troble one-shot


By yami Naphatarie PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own NOTHING!

Yugi is at his house, on the phone with Joey...

Yugi: "Joey, do you understand this math homework?"

Joey: "Nah, it's gay. Heck, Yug' it's Friday night and this homework isn't due until Monday. Why don't you and the gang come over to my house and we can party?" Y

ugi: "Meh...why not?"

Joey: "Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, hey! No Tea in sight? Perfect!" "my dad went out with his buddies so who knows when the heck he'll be back? He left his beer wide open!" "Yes! It's Blatts!"

Yugi: "SCORE!"

Tristan: "Awesome!"

Joey, Tristan, and Bakura: singing along "Wooo! I love this song!!! Too many n, not enough hos! Too many rookies, not enough pros!"

Tristan: "Hey, Joey I found your dad's car keys! Lets take his Saturn out for a joyride!"

Joey: "Pffft!" spitting out beer

Yugi: "Yeah, we can throw rocks at all the hookers!"

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura are all running out to the car, yelling "WOOOOOO!"

Joey: "Buckle up, guys!" drives off

Tristan: "Let's go terrorize the nursing home!"

Joey: drives around the senior citizens' buildings, ignoring the QUIET ZONE SIGN

Bakura: "Up yours' old people!! (No offense to your grandpa, Yugi.)

Yugi: "Hey, I don't care! He doesn't live in one of those homes!" J

oey: "Tristan, where's the golf course?"

Tristan: "You want to break into a country club?"

Joey: Sticks head out window like a dog, WHILE he's driving "No, but I have to pee, and there are like a million holes on those courses!"

Bakura: "Get back in the car!"

Joey: Bashes through the fence, gets out of the car, and runs to the nearest hole...

Tristan: "Go for it, Joe!"

Joey: CENSORED! PERSONAL HYGENE EVENT! --is done peeing-- "Crap! Here come the cops! We can lose them in the woods!"

Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura: "Yaaaaah!" Later... Joey, Yugi, and Tristan are sitting on logs around a fire in a metal garbage can

Joey: "Where's Bakura?"

Yugi: "Hey, Bakura! Where'd you go?" ?: "AAAAAAA!"

Tristan: "Was that him?"

Joey: "Must be!"

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan are all running towards the scream

Tristan: "Bakura, hang on! We're coming!"

Bakura: Cringes in disgust at a 'dead body' "Ugh! A dead whore!"

Joey: Pokes 'dead whore's' chest with a stick "Nah, she isn't dead. Heck, she isn't even real! She's flat! These are water balloons!" All of a sudden, a net swoops up from below them and they are soon all stuffed together in a net, hanging from a tree SNAP! WTF?!! Swing... Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura: "??"

Tristan: "A trap?"

Joey: "We must be pretty perverted if we took that bait!"

Cop: Holds up flashlight "Well, Well, we seem to have caught our rowdy teens! You have the right to remain silent. HEY!" Reacts to Tristan, who's giving the finger Somehow they bust out of the net WTF How in the name of--? Get those retards!

Tristan: "Fuck off, Officer!" Kicks cop in the balls

Joey: "Come on, let's yoink this car!" Bakura: "Yoink?" Joey: "Steal!"

Joey: starts driving off "Woo! Eat our dust, Cops!" They drive miles out of town and stop at a mini-mart at an exit

Joey: "Let's hide the car in the bushes. The cop's will never find it!"

Bakura: "Shit, Joey, how are we going to get home?"

Joey: "I don't know, but I'm hungry. Let's get some snacks." gets out of car and goes into mini-mart "I'll get the stuff! You guys lay low and keep a look out!" 5 minutes later...

Tristan: "Joey, what the hell did you buy?"

Tristan: "Fag Loops?" (obviously a rip-off of froot loops)

Yugi: "Junior Viagra?!!" (please don't ask. It's just funny)

Bakura: "High Times magazine and Bong Monthly?!"

Tristan: "How are these snacks?" Joey: Quit hassling me! I'm fucking drunk! How was I supposed to know what it was buying?!"

Bakura: "Shut the fuck up! The cops are hot on our asses!"

Yugi: "Better than being hot FOR our asses!"

Tristan: "Let's get back in the car!"

Joey: "We only have a half of a tank of gas!" Yugi: "So?"

Bakura: "We crashed the car into a bush, It's fine! We're only 7 miles out of town, half of a tank will last us!"

Tristan: "If we drive back home...in a stolen cop car, with a bag of perverted crap, drunk, and by the role of TEEN FUGITIVES..."

Joey: "We'll get fucked! Screwed!"

Yugi: "Joey, you wish! You said 'fucked' and screwed!' catch my drift?"

Joey: "Shut up, you ass-wipe!"

Bakura: "Why can't we just take your dad's car back?"

Joey: "Because we drove it through a fence, left it on a golf course, and then drove the cop cruiser 7 miles away from it, you dumb wad!" (got that one from The Simpsons)

Yugi: "Plus, your dad's Saturn has a city sticker! They'll trace it back to your dad, Joey, and then we'll all be fucked!"

Joey: "Fine! We'll hitchhike back to the golf course!" (got that from Dead Man on Campus, which I do not own!)

Trucker: "You kids need a ride?"

Yugi: "Yes!" They're in the dude's truck

Yugi: "This is all your fault, Tristan! If you hadn't suggested that we take Joey's dad's car out for a joyride this never would have happened!"

Tristan: "Well, if Joey hadn't gotten me drunk I wouldn't have wanted to!"

Joey: "Well, if you hadn't kicked the cop's cock we wouldn't be fugitives!"

Tristan: "We were already fugitives because SOMEBODY wanted to pee in the golf course!"

Trucker: "You kids, get out of my truck! I've got no room for quarrelers!"

Joey: "Oh well, we're right near where we left my dad's car anyway! Thanks for the ride.... 'guy.'" Yugi: There's the car!" AW CRAP, IT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! (That quote is from The Simpsons, which I do not own!)

Yugi: "I'm going to Juvy!"

Joey: "My dad's going to kill me!"

Tristan: "I think I just soiled myself!"

Bakura: "I want my hirke Epilogue... Joey, Yugi, Bakura, and Tristan all walked back to Joey's house. Luckily, (for them) Joey's father had come home drunk and passed out on the floor, so when he came to, they told him that he got drunk and blew up his own car. Yugi's grandfather was so shocked when he heard the explanation for why Yugi was out so late, that he had a heart attack, and when he recovered from his bypass surgery he totally forgot what the hell happened. Bakura's father was in Jamaica when he heard the news, but before he could get mad the Jamaican hippies hopped him up on weed, and he immediately forgave his son. Tristan pried his parents attention away from the carjacking , and towards his academic performance. Then, he pretended that he was failing all his classes, so that his parents were mad at him for that instead. Of course, since he wasn't REALLY failing anything , it was easy to keep up his GPA until the next report card. All in all, everyone's asses got kissed instead of kicked. THE END


End file.
